Kitsune No Goten
by peekapika83
Summary: Truten set in Japan. Trunks is the CEO of Capsule Corp, and goes to the shrine of Inari to ask for help. He gets more than he bargained for, but exactly what he needs, in the form of Goten.


Author's Notes:

Kitsune - Japanese for fox, the all white or all black varieties are considered messengers of Inari, and good omens.

Inari-zushi – Fried pockets of tofu filled with rice.

Fushimi Inari – A mountain side shrine dedicated to the goddess Inari, kami of fertility and industry, just outside of Kyoto.

Torii – Typically a wooden gateway that marks the entrance to a Shinto shrine, though Fushimi Inari has thousands of them placed in rows of tunnel-like structures weaving up the mountain.

Furisode – A female style of formal robes, often embroidered in great detail.

Honor. It was a principle Trunks Briefs had been instilled with, fed daily, his entire life. It was the governing dynamic with which Capsule Corporation was run. Honor had been the sort of "take away" lesson that his mother had always distilled his father's prideful actions down to when he was young. As Trunks drove home through the city, he couldn't help but reflect on it, as the men he found himself currently entangled with had none.

Trunks never asked for anything, but sometimes he felt as if he was going through life with a large bull's eye painted on his back. Perhaps it was wishful thinking to begin with that a company as large as Capsule Corp could go on indefinitely without drawing their attention. As it's CEO of course, he was the one who had to deal with that "attention", but bribes have a way of growing ever larger... He should never have given into their initial threats, he should have gone straight to the police, but that's hind sight for you.

The dark skies began to open up, and Trunks flicked on the Mercedes' windshield wipers just a couple blocks from home. He lived in a high rise apartment, but secretly, he hated city life. His favorite childhood memories were of visiting his grandparents at their house, and being entertained by the menagerie they kept. When his grandfather had passed away though, his grandmother had been soon to follow, within the year. He hardly ever went to the family shrine on their old property anymore. Actually, he hadn't been to any shrine in a long, long time.

There was something about the pitter patter of the rain on his car that almost seemed to help him think, and Trunks pulled over to the side of the road before he reached the entrance to the parking structure. He turned off the engine and just listened to the sound of the rain, and the cars splashing by... He thought about honor, and about how he felt his life slipping almost out of his own control. Could it be... It wasn't connected, was it? Trunks had drifted a bit from the traditions of his past, but, it wasn't _that_ far. He wasn't some swindling lecher who had squandered the family fortune, or disrespected his ancestors or something. But he kept getting this nagging feeling that said he wasn't exactly living in the way he had been brought up either.

His mind decided, Trunks figured that even if the timing of the beginning of his "troubles" was just coincidence, it certainly wouldn't hurt to begin to pay his respects as he should again. Once he made things right with his own ancestors in Kyoto, he would also visit the temple there, just as his grandmother had taught him. He was fairly certain he could remember the recipe for the offering she had used all those years ago too... Hopefully it would come back to him the rest of the way when he got in the kitchen.

Trunks Briefs was not the sort of man that ever "cooked" for himself, but he wasn't above knowing the basics. The very, very basics. He could make rice, and that was half the battle, right? His first and second attempts at replicating the _Inari-zushi_ of his grandmothers' fame that night were both less than worthy, though still slightly more than edible. He was going to have to do better than this, though, if he wanted to give it as offering. With a sigh, and a feeling of not having accomplished anything, Trunks finally went to bed, vowing to do better tomorrow. That was a nice thing about being CEO, he could call in and not have to fake being sick the next day in order to take it off.

Trunks' kitchen was hot and muggy from all the boiling water and fires and frying that morning. He wiped at his forehead with the back of his sleeve, feeling he'd done well with this last attempt. It wasn't going to get much better than this, short of discovering his grandmother hadn't taken the recipe to her grave after all. After carefully wrapping up the food, Trunks showered hurriedly, doing math in his head. He figured he still had time to make it to Kyoto today, if he left a few minutes ago. Well, he'd make that up on the road.

As he drove, he told himself that as long as he made it before sundown, it would be fine. He didn't even worry about a hotel or calling ahead, when you had enough money, there were always rooms available. In the endless line of vehicles moving in and out around his car, making their way south, Trunks never noticed a certain black sedan keeping a few spots back behind him.

When he finally, finally pulled up to the grounds of Fushimi Inari, Trunks realized he'd been intending to go to his family's land first, and he couldn't think of why he'd ended up here instead. He looked down to the wrapped bundle and rested a hand on it, deciding that since he was here, it would be rude to leave, having stood on the doorstep. Dusk was just falling as he got out of the car, and Trunks felt a veil of shame settle over him as he prepared to trek the path to the torii that Capsule Corp had donated, and then onward to the family shrine. He stopped by the basin to cleanse himself, pouring the water from the little wooden dipper over each hand and then wiping his mouth as well. Then he rinsed the handle and set it back in it's place, already looking around as he did so. The vibrant reds and oranges still glowed in the failing light, and guided him up the winding tunnels, past little nooks filled with fox statues and small alters. The farther he went, the more peace and calmness began to fill him. He was actually glad he'd arrived so late now, and that most other people, including the vendors, were gone.

When he unwrapped the bundle of fried tofu pockets filled with rice and placed them reverently on the offering dish in his family's shrine, he felt like he had finally done something right for the first time in a long while. Pulling gently on the long, red, hanging ribbons, Trunks bowed twice, then clapped twice. Leaving his head bent in respect, he began his prayer with closed eyes and an imploring spirit. He asked for forgiveness and favor, but not exactly being an eloquent man, he was finished fairly quickly. As he stood there though, something nagged at him as if it was still left undone.

Feeling again his guilt, and though stifling a yawn, Trunks knelt down, resolving that no matter the hour, he would do this properly. Repeating the ritual again, he was oblivious to the darkened form watching him from behind. He also didn't notice, or perhaps forgot to take heed of, the wisdom that says not to fall asleep in the den of a fox. The next thing Trunks knew, he was being shaken gently, but warned to silence, by a pair of gleaming eyes. He was startled at first, mostly for the embarrassment of having drifted off, but then secondly by this person's actions. Supple lips whispered in his ear,

"Shhh, the men who followed you here have become impatient, Briefs-san, and are exiting their car. You must leave this place at once. Come with me, quickly now."

A robed arm pulled at his firmly, and Trunks found he was being lead hand in hand by the furisode clad stranger. He jogged along, still trying to clear his head, and spoke after they'd rounded the first bend in the tunnel.

"Who are you? What men following me?" though as soon as he said it, Trunks knew what organization they probably belonged to. He received a slightly amused glance backward in his direction, but no response. The grip on his hand tightened, and he was pulled along even more quickly.

Ahead, Trunks could see the end of the tunnel, but instead of picking a new one to enter, his guide steered them into the surrounding forest of the mountain. Glancing back to the more manicured grounds, the beams of flashlights cut through the darkness, searching, and Trunks' heart quickened. It was much more difficult to follow his kindhearted savior through the underbrush, and it took all his focus to not trip for a good while. Stumbling and weaving in the dim lighting of the stars, it was amazing to him that he was even able to keep up with the virtually floating figure. The loose fabric at the bottom of the outfit gave the appearance that hardly any effort was being put out by the being while gliding over the forest floor.

They finally reached a small clearing, and out of breath, Trunks slumped against a log, looking behind them with a piercing intensity, trying to discern if their trail had been caught. Here, holding still and seeming to use all senses, his guide suddenly relaxed, and then sat beside him. The hand on his thigh as this happened drew Trunks' attention away from the hillside below.

"It is ok, they have not discovered our detour, and are heading back down now. We should remain here until they have left though, just to be safe" a soft, yet firm voice instructed him. Trunks peered at his companion more closely now, seeing he was male, yet the style of his robe said otherwise... Gender seemed a rude question to ask of one who had just lead him out of danger, so he settled on trying to discover his name instead.

"Now will you tell me your name then?" Trunks asked, being only slightly distracted by the creamy smoothness of skin brushing against his hand. The jet black hair that shone in the moonlight matched perfectly with the still gleaming eyes that smiled at him.

"Goten, my name is Goten" he said with a tip of his head. Trunks bowed back right away so as not to be amiss in his manners, and when he lifted his gaze again, Goten's face was a hair's breadth away from him, and moving forward. He drew in a surprised breath, and strangely, felt a flash of disappointment when their lips didn't meet as Goten kept moving forward. For the second time that night, his ear was whispered in.

"Those given great favor shine like a beacon to those who have attracted only misfortune. You would do well to ask for the wisdom to deal with such people more, _efficiently_..."

"I didn't mean to get caught up with them, I'm sorry" Trunks sighed, and he realized he was leaning his forehead against Goten's shoulder. Why was he confiding in this stranger? Let alone apologizing?

"It is not un-fixable" fingers brushed through Trunks' hair, taking in its feel and texture, "You were good to seek help before events truly spiraled, there is still time. You seem willing enough to take the steps" he was informed soothingly. Trunks nodded, his eyes already closed again. He'd had more questions, he was sure of it... Some along the lines of "Why?" and "How do you know all this?", but when he lifted his head from Goten's shoulder, soft lips kissed their way across his cheek, and then captured his own. This was nice. Trunks kissed his wonderful savior on a log in the forest, under the canopy of fall, and sighed contently.

The next thing he remembered was waking up naked in the woods, with a strange man in his arms. A swath of red fabric, embroidered with the most beautiful gold and green and brown maple leaves, was wrapped around their middles, but that was about it. His head felt fuzzy, but at least it wasn't the painful kind that means you drank too much the night before. He blinked slowly a few times, trying to orient himself, and finding a few images would come back to him. Skin like alabaster rubbing against his own, promises in the moonlight, a beautiful face crying out in pleasure... Trunks' eyes widened as the full scope of what had obviously happened set in. Goten stirred in his arms, and Trunks recoiled slightly out of panic, and a little fear. Sleepy eyes looked confusedly at him, and that raven colored head tilted sideways.

"What is wrong, Trunks Briefs?" a soft voice wanted to know. Trunks' speeding thoughts seemed calmed by the sound of that voice, and he took a deep breath, wanting, trying, to keep a level head.

"I'm not sure... I mean, I'm not even sure what's happening..." he took that moment to glance at their bodies, still naked and mostly close together under the fabric. He was trying to think of a discrete way to say that he wasn't even sure _what_ Goten was, or what he had done to him that had made the two of them fall into each other's arms last night... It was in that moment that he saw something he was fairly sure he wasn't supposed to. A tip of shiny black fur twitched under the cloth just enough that it poked out from beneath it, and Trunks' jaw dropped just as a hand was being placed on his chest.

"A pact made in the moonlight is just as binding as those made under the sun, Trunks Briefs. It is too late to go back now" he was informed gently but firmly. Trunks ripped his gaze away from the startling discovery, and back up to Goten's face.

"What pact?" he asked, afraid now that his vague recollections might indeed have more meaning than just words spoken in heat. A sly smile was given him, and eyes black as charcoal laughed at him.

"You know. Whatever else may be lost, a goddess never lets you forget your promise."

Trunks closed his mouth, which had still been hanging open, and the memory suddenly overwhelmed him. His promise... He _did_ promise. He'd promised to take Goten in as his own, that his prayers would be answered, and his family's favor with the goddess be restored.

"W-What... What exactly does 'take you in as my own', mean?" Trunks asked, fearing he already knew the answer.

"It means" Goten said, sitting up, "that I am yours to care for, and in return, I will take care of you." Trunks nodded, having a feeling that meant exactly what he'd feared it did, but not wanting to anger 'anyone' with too many questions. Goten was right, and according to legend, deities didn't like it when it looked like you were trying to weasel your way out of their bargains...

"So, I'm supposed to take you home with me..." Trunks began thinking out loud, but his mind raced ahead to wonder about a hundred other details of how this was supposed to work. Goten raised his eyebrows at him.

"At a polite minimum, yes" he said, smiling as if Trunks was being adorable; then he looked down and placed his hands on his stomach. "I find I am rather hungry as well" he prompted, tilting his head the other way now, as if waiting to see what Trunks would do.

"Oh, right, we, we should get dressed then... Yeah, we can get some breakfast before we head back..." Trunks began looking around to see if any of his clothes were nearby.

"Actually, I believe it is closer to midday" Goten said, looking up at the sky to gauge the sun's position. Trunks followed his gaze, and swore. He scrambled for his pants, and found his cell phone, somehow off of course, and began making calls right away. First to his secretary, and then to personally apologize to the two people he'd been supposed to meet with later today, since he would not be making it back by lunch time after all. He was so caught up in his conversations that he forgot he was standing there completely naked for almost 20 minutes.

"Ok, I've cleared my schedule for today then, and thankfully tomorrow's Saturday, so I'd like to stop by my grandparents' old place before we head back to Tokyo, if that's ok?" Trunks turned and asked Goten after he'd hung up. To his surprise, Goten was back in the furisode already, holding Trunks' clothes and waiting patiently for him. Which reminded Trunks he wasn't wearing anything. He blushed, but managed to hold his ground fairly well, he thought, as he stepped forward to retrieve them. He accepted the offered garments as if it was an everyday occurrence for him to have help dressing from one of Inari's servants...

"You were hungry, right? Come on, we'll get you something to eat right now" Trunks pulled on Goten's arm once he had finished making himself decent. Goten himself didn't look impressive or menacing, but looks weren't what counted when dealing with magic, so it was best to keep him in as good a mood as possible. Goten nodded and took Trunks' arm happily, letting him lead the way back down the mountain and towards his car. Trunks couldn't help but take a few surreptitious glances at Goten's backside, but there were no further 'appearances' of the furry appendage he had seen earlier...

The walk and ride to eat were thankfully uneventful, though Trunks kept looking out of the corner of his eye at his new "guest". Goten seemed to be enjoying watching the city flow by them through the window of the car, and since Trunks had no idea how to make small talk with him, he let the silence lay. It wasn't uncomfortable anyway, almost as if he were still alone with his own thoughts as before. Goten did thank him for opening the door, and commented that the food was good during their meal, having an extra portion of rice. Trunks couldn't seem to find any of his normal remarks when it did come time for him to speak though. Instead he stammered and even blushed badly when Goten asked for the rice. He would have tried to get a grip on himself if he'd thought it would help.

When they got back in the car to make the drive over to Trunks' family land, Goten put a hand on Trunks' leg before he could start up the car. It was a good thing he hadn't waited, because from the way Trunks jumped, he'd have wrecked if they'd been moving already.

"Are you ok, Briefs-san?" Goten asked, half concerned, half amused by his startled reaction.

"What? Me? I'm fine... Fine... Just, you know, a little in shock still, I think" Trunks took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"You don't need to fear me, I'm meant to be a help to you, a gift" Goten smiled at him, but didn't move his hand. Trunks nodded, fascinated by the knowing look in Goten's eyes for a moment. Reaching down, he placed his hand over Goten's, and squeezed it.

"Have you been 'given' many times before?" he asked softly, making Goten's eyes widen just the tiniest fraction. Dark hair swirled as he looked down quickly to his own lap, and he seemed to think for a moment before meeting Trunks' gaze again.

"It is my first time acting in such a, _capacity_... Though I promise it will not make a difference in the effectiveness of your agreement" he said with a calm confidence.

"Good... I'm glad then" Trunks smiled, "I don't feel so nervous knowing it's your first time in this kind of situation too."

Goten smiled for him again, but without any slyness or mischief in it this time. Trunks could already tell he preferred this kind to the others. He had to release Goten's hand after that in order to drive properly, but the gentle touch remained on his thigh for the entire ride to his grandparents' old house.

It was a fair ways into the country, so even if he hadn't seen that car before, the black sedan parked down the street from the property's gravel driveway would have still stood out. Trunks slowed the car, glancing at Goten to see if he had any advice on how to handle this. The warm hand on his lap didn't move away, but gave him a reassuring pat.

"The men last night were filled with anger at your delay, and the violence they planned was not the purpose they were sent for. You are simply being watched, Trunks Briefs, however unpleasant it may be" Goten informed him with a small sigh. That was both better and worse than Trunks had feared.

"They may still be upset from last night, if that's the case, maybe we should just turn around..."

"These are different men than the ones assigned to watch you yesterday, though they work for the same organization. You will have safe passage to pay your respects, I promise" Goten gave him a nod. Trunks still didn't like it, but he wasn't about to accuse Goten of not being able to keep that promise, considering who _he_ "worked for"...

"Ok, I suppose you're right... And by the way, you don't have to call me so formally all the time, especially considering our, um, arrangement" he blushed a bit as he said it.

"Well, in that case, I look forward to visiting the home of your ancestors, Trunks-kun" Goten said with a grin.

Blushing, nodding, and slowing even further, Trunks turned into the driveway and proceeded up the twisting lane that lead to the main house. At least he wouldn't be in the sedan's direct line of sight while at the shrine with all of the plants and various obstructions in the way. He parked the car and opened the door to get out, but was stopped by Goten's hand on his shoulder, making him pause. He turned to see what his companion wanted, and was met with a pair of soft lips against his own. The kiss was a surprise, but a welcome one, and Trunks let it deepen without really thinking about it, slipping his tongue into Goten's mouth when his lips opened for him.

"Let go of your worry, and clear your mind, Trunks-kun. Your ancestors deserve your respect" Goten whispered to him once their mouths parted again.

"Thank you, I'll remember that" Trunks gave a small bow as best he could in the confines of the car, then turned to exit it for real this time. He opened Goten's for him right away, as was becoming his habit, though he couldn't have said exactly why he'd felt the need to start doing it in the first place. It must have something to do with that sort of mystical stature Goten carried himself with... They walked through the forested grounds, not all that different from Fushimi Inari's make up, now that he thought about it, and Trunks brought Goten to the place of his forefathers.

He was happy to see that the groundskeeper his mother had hired to take care of the place had done a good job of keeping up the shrine. Fresh ribbons, unstained by wind and weather, hung from the posts. The ground and statues were well kept, with no stray debris laying around. Even the water for cleansing their hands was clear and cool.

"I think the groundskeeper may be due for a raise" Trunks commented, very pleased at what their surprise visit had revealed.

"Indeed, I wholeheartedly agree" Goten smiled, picking up the dipper. He filled it with water and motioned for Trunks to hold out his hands, proceeding to purify them for him, and then filled Trunks' palm with water so he could cleanse his mouth. Then he took a step back, making no move to do the same or allow Trunks to.

"This is a matter of your blood, Trunks-kun, I will wait here this time" Goten said, motioning with his hand for Trunks to proceed onward. A strong wind picked up just then, and blew through the grounds in a large surge for a moment. The ribbons were caught in it, streaming in the air between them, and though it shouldn't have been possible, Trunks heard the ringing of the bell above them as well. Goten lowered his arm, and Trunks reached up to catch one of the fluttering slips of color in his hand, letting it run through his fingers. When it was almost free, he tightened his grip on it and pulled, making it sound again as he finally turned from Goten's gaze.

The gust of wind died down as he clapped and bowed, giving his prayer and respect to his lineage. When he opened his eyes again, there was a snow white fox sitting on the edge of the slab that held the alter. In her mouth was a jet black fox kit, held by the scruff of it's neck. Trunks froze with his hands still only half lowered, and the fox held his gaze with an intensity that was anything but "natural". After he didn't know how long, the fox turned, seeming to break the spell, and then set it's baby into the offering dish. Trunks took a step back in shock, and looked over to Goten, wondering if he was allowed to help him decipher this at all. Goten was simply standing there, smiling at him as if nothing unusual was going on. Trunks frowned and looked back at the shrine, but when he did, both creatures were gone.

"What... What does all that mean?" he asked, a bit perplexed.

"What does what mean?" Goten grinned at him, but he looked like he really did want to be helpful, "What did you see?"

"You mean, you didn't see it? The foxes?" Trunks said in disbelief.

"Trunks-kun, you have been standing there, staring at the empty shrine, for over an hour" Goten said, looking to the sky again quickly as if it would confirm it. Trunks immediately looked down at his watch, and then back to Goten with a bit of a paler expression than he'd had before.

"There... There were two of them... A white fox with a little baby in it's mouth, but the baby was all black... And she looked into me... Then she set the kit down in the bowl... And I turned to you, then they were gone" Trunks said, looking back to the alter while holding the side of his head with one hand. Goten came up to him, blushing a bit and taking Trunks' other hand into his own.

"It means you have been deemed worthy, Trunks-kun, that your line is to be trusted with this 'favor'..." Goten explained. "Do not worry, your ancestors are most certainly appeased of whatever neglect they may have felt" he cut right to the heart of Trunks' concerns with his words. Trunks thanked him, and had a feeling that this was a particular 'quirk' he had better get used to from him... Goten looked down and rubbed his hand for a moment, and Trunks suddenly found that the hand he'd been holding against his own head in shock was now running through Goten's hair. Goten's jet black hair. Goten, who was given to him first, before any other, as a sign of favor... Trunks swallowed hard, and then tipped Goten's face up to his.

"Is it ok, if I kiss you here, in this place?" Trunks asked him quietly. Goten's eyes shimmered, as if a light had passed in front of them, and he nodded. Trunks bent down and kissed him of his own volition, all extenuating circumstances falling away in that moment, and felt a hope wash over him that he'd not felt in a long time.

They walked back down to the car with Goten's hand on Trunks' arm. Trunks was so caught up in visions and kisses and nights spent under the moon, that he forgot about the men parked at the end of the driveway. He sighed as their shiny car came into view again while making their way back to the road. As Trunks turned off the gravel, the sedan pulled onto the street and began following them none too discretely this time. Goten's hand was on his leg again, but he was looking straight ahead when he said,

"I would not worry about it, Trunks-kun... Though I would speed up a bit" he said casually. Trunks gave him a quizzical look, but Goten seemed to be quite interested in the scenery in front of them, and didn't meet his gaze. Pressing down on the accelerator, Trunks quickly sped up to the speed limit, but not any higher.

"Is that good?" he asked, keeping his eyes on the road now.

"Hm, just a bit more..."

Trunks glanced in his rear view mirror frequently, seeing that the other car had begun to catch up to them, and applied a little more gas again.

"That is good Trunks-kun, keep going just like this."

Trunks nodded, not having any idea how going only 9 kilometers over the speed limit was going to help...but he seriously doubted there were any police parked way out here anyway, so it probably couldn't hurt. He kept glancing back, seeing that the sedan was only a few car lengths behind them now. As he was looking, suddenly there was a blur of movement, and a sika deer bounded across the roadway in between their two cars, causing the sedan to swerve. The wild boar that had been chasing the doe was put directly in the vehicle's path by that action, and the two collided with a loud crash.

"Keep going Trunks-kun, those men are alright, just incapacitated for a bit by the loss of their vehicle" Goten said softly, looking backward in the mirror himself now.

"And what about the deer?" Trunks asked, feeling strangely not as shaken as he felt he should be by what had just happened.

Goten turned to him with a look of almost awe on his face, and seemed to be giving Trunks his full attention again as he smiled and nodded.

"She will be just fine, she is long gone by now. Thank you for asking, Trunks-kun" Goten squeezed his leg. Trunks decelerated back down to the limit, knowing there would surely be other men later, but he was glad they were not being followed anymore right now.

"You're welcome... Um... Thank _you_" Trunks said, not sure if it was appropriate to bring up Goten's obvious involvement in the matter. He received a small and gracious tip of the head from his passenger.

"It was no problem. I do not want our first day together to be marred by stress and worry" Goten revealed, "Besides, we will deal with the matter shortly, after we are settled in Tokyo." Goten resumed looking out the window as he added, "I have never been outside of the Kansai region before."

"Really? Well, I can't promise you'll love the metropolis, but I promise we'll try to make you as comfortable as possible. I always kind of preferred the countryside myself" Trunks finally found himself able to converse in what seemed a normal manner. He purposefully refused to let himself 'search' behind them for anymore trailing presences as they made the trek home. Instead he talked with Goten about whatever he could think of that they might share a knowledge or like of. Trunks was fairly sure his digression into his school days was not of any interest to him, but Goten still paid close attention to his words. He even asked questions occasionally when he wanted a clarification of something.

The time flew by, and before he knew it, dusk was approaching, and they were heading into the heart of the city. A few minutes later Trunks parked the car in his assigned stall with in the garage, and gave Goten a smile, leaning in to kiss him chastely.

"It is so much louder here... I can tell, even without stepping out yet" Goten said, placing his hand on the glass of the window.

"Yes, it is... But there's beauty here too, you just have to look a little harder for it, sometimes, than in the country" Trunks assured him. Goten took hold of Trunks' hand as they rode up the elevator, and Trunks held it tightly, thinking Goten may be a little nervous to be so far from home. He guided him out of the doors when they reached the top floor, and down the short, but elegant, hallway that lead to his suite. Since his was the only one up here, it wasn't a long walk.

Inside, Goten looked around, taking in all the modern features and furnishings, seeming most interested in the kitchen above all else. Trunks did have one thing he wanted to show him in particular, but for full effect, he needed to wait a bit.

"You should wash the dust of your travels off of you, Trunks-kun, while I prepare us an evening meal" Goten told him as he explored the contents of all Trunks' cupboards and drawers.

"What about you though?" Trunks asked.

"I will bathe later, do not worry. We both must eat, to keep up our strength" Goten gave him a smile that said he clearly thought Trunks had done something adorable. It wasn't until he was lathering up behind the frosted glass that Trunks realized it sounded like he'd been inviting Goten to shower with him... Trunks felt like kicking himself. They may have had a round of pretty much magically induced sex already, but that didn't mean they would both be comfortable with each other _like that_ because of it. Really he'd just meant that Goten had every right to wash up too... Trunks decided he'd explain himself better when he got out of the shower, and scrubbed faster.

Even though he'd only been about 20 minutes between showering and dressing combined, that was all you needed to cook rice. There was also the rest of the tofu Trunks had bought the other day, fried up and smelling amazing. Normally he had is food delivered, but he could tell Goten wasn't going to be liking the idea of that. He planned a shopping trip for them tomorrow in the back of his mind while he sat and Goten dished them up.

"This is delicious... How did you make something this good from what I had in there?" Trunks asked, blown away by Goten's skill.

"Well, I have always been good at improvising, Trunks-kun, thank you for your kind words" Goten said, his cheeks painting with a feint blush at the compliment. Trunks flashed him a smile, which made Goten's cheeks darken further as Trunks said, "You're welcome."

Then he began eating again in real enjoyment of their meal. When they had finished, he thanked Goten for the food and helped him clear the table. He also showed him how to work the dishwasher, though he didn't start it, since he figured Goten would take his bath now. When they were done going over the various conveniences in the kitchen, Trunks took him over to the living room wanting to show him one last thing.

"I wanted to wait until it was full dark to show you this, it's one of the most beautiful things about the city, I think" Trunks slid open the curtain that covered the sliding glass door to the balcony, and grinned as he opened it wide and lead Goten out onto it. Goten went immediately for the railing, peering over it and then holding his face in the wind that always stirred this far up. A sea of brilliant multicolored lights swam below them, and the noise of the city was reduced to a dull roar at this height. Walking the perimeter of the metal fencing, Goten looked all about him with an awe-filled expression, and Trunks beamed in the background, letting him soak it all in.

"It _is_ beautiful, Trunks-kun!" Goten said excitedly, turning around to come back and hug Trunks almost fiercely.

"I'm glad you like it" Trunks hugged him back and rested his nose on the top of Goten's head, "You can come out here anytime of course, it's just the most stunning at night."

Later when Goten began to yawn quite widely as he leaned against the railing, Trunks finally prompted him to come back inside, though it was reluctantly. He showed him to the larger of the two guest rooms he had, telling him it would be his room from now on. Trunks also made sure he had everything he needed for cleaning up, and gave him a spare bathrobe he had and some pajamas. He wasn't quite sure how to bring up the question of getting Goten some clothes of his own... If he wanted to keep his traditional style, Trunks had no problem with that, but he felt embarrassed to ask if Goten would be continuing with the female versions of it. He decided to let it wait until morning.

After he parted ways with Goten, leaving him to his bath and then bed, Trunks made his tired way back to his own room. It felt like ages since he had gotten a peaceful nights' sleep in his own bed. He flopped on his back over it, sighing contently and letting the events of the past 24 hrs run through his mind freely. He could barely believe that his prayers had been answered to swiftly and decisively, though he guessed he shouldn't have been surprised that it wasn't in the manner he'd imagined. Who would ever imagine being suddenly bound to an enchanting stranger like this?...

Trunks didn't normally wear much in the way of pajamas himself, maybe just some loose pants if it was the cold season. It wasn't of any noticeable chill today though, so he simply sat up and stripped off his clothes, opting to sleep in his boxers as usual. Once the lights were off though, his mind still raced and he couldn't sleep, no matter what he tried. In frustration, he turned on the lamp by his bed again at stared at the ceiling for a bit. He thought about turning on the TV mounted to the wall, but it just seemed completely unappealing to him right now. Warm milk? He was weighing the pros and cons of how much going to the kitchen would just wake him further, vs the benefit of the milk, when his door opened.

He sat up quickly, as if laying around in his own bed was somehow being 'caught' at something, as Goten came in with the borrowed pajamas folded neatly in his arms.

"I feel I must apologize, Trunks-kun, but I found your pajamas to be rather, uncomfortable..." Goten entered as if there was no custom breached by his actions, laying the garments on the dresser and then approaching the bed. He tilted his head sideways and asked in a questioning tone, "Is that why you wear none yourself?"

Trunks blinked and cleared his throat a little; Goten was standing stark naked in front of him, and seemed completely unconcerned for it. Not that Trunks didn't like the view, in fact he was having a hard time keeping his gaze on Goten's face and not letting it roam over the rest of him as well.

"Well, now that I think about it, I guess, yeah, that's right..." Trunks looked down briefly at his own legs as he admitted to the realization. When he looked up again though, it was impossible not to linger over the trim beauty of Goten's body. By the time he made it back up to his face, Goten was no longer wearing his quizzical expression, but a very knowing one instead.

"Are you..._hungry_, Trunks-kun?" Goten said in a silky tone that seemed lower than it's normal pitch, smiling down at him. It was the look in Goten's eyes while he asked that, which put him over the edge. Trunks could feel himself begin to grow hard under that gaze.

"A little..." he said, licking his lips subconsciously.

Goten's smile turned into a grin, and he knelt on the foot of the bed, moving on his knees toward Trunks as his hands swept the damp hair out of his eyes. Trunks wasn't sure if he should reach out for him, or if that would be rude somehow, so he just watched his lithe form approach with lust filled eyes. When he got close enough, Goten straddled Trunks' lap and leaned down to him, whispering in his ear.

"Only a little? Do not lie to me, Trunks-kun..." he said, giving a sort of slow-motion nip to Trunks' neck. It wasn't a full bite, but it made Trunks want to grab a handful of Goten's hair and hold on tight to him. So he did. Goten made a small moaning sound as Trunks' fingers found his hair, and then suddenly they were kissing, deeply and passionately, without a care in the world. Trunks rolled them over, grinding his hips against Goten's while he was pinned beneath him.

"Call me Trunks" he said in a voice that sounded almost commanding for all the growl in it. Sometime during the kissing, Goten had become as hard as he was, and made little mewling noises into Trunks' mouth when their erections touched. Trunks didn't remember taking off his boxers, which wasn't really a problem, but it did make him feel like things were beginning to blur again... He stopped kissing Goten for a moment and looked at him, giving him a piercing gaze as the dark haired man gasped and tried to figure out why they had stopped.

"Do you really want this? I mean, is this your choice? It's not a part of the 'contract'?" Trunks asked, feeling very strongly even though his body burned like he'd never imagined. Goten smiled and let out a small laughing breath as he leaned up to Trunks. He soothed his hands through lavender hair and over a muscular back, while his lips plucked gentle kisses from Trunks' face.

"I am hungry as well, _Trunks_. I have been since earlier this evening. I even prepared myself for you in the bath..." he let that last whisper trail over the edge of Trunks' ear, along with his mouth, sending a shiver down Trunks' spine. Trunks pushed Goten back down to the bed, letting his own hunger truly fill his eyes, and seeing Goten mirror it. Goten's hips tried to grind against his from underneath, begging, _begging_, to be given more attention. Trunks reached down and sent a single finger probing for the veracity of Goten's claim, though he didn't exactly think he was the lying type... He was met with pure truth, and Trunks wasn't sure what Goten had used to slick himself with, but he didn't really care at this point.

"Please" Goten moaned, his eyes fluttering as he was explored. This was probably the most fortuitous layer of meaning to the phrase "take care of Goten" that Trunks could think of. He withdrew the finger and pressed his hardened length forward, watching Goten's eyes and mouth open wide in gratitude. The feeling inside of him was amazing, so hot and tight, and Goten's hands clawing over him seemed to accent it all perfectly. Trunks bowed his head against Goten's shoulder for a moment, panting slightly as he tried to keep it together. When movement didn't begin to happen soon enough for Goten wishes, he started moaning in Trunks' ear again.

"More... Please, Trunks-kun... Trunks, please..." with Trunks' incredible, delicious weight pinning him down, there was little else Goten could do but plead for friction. When Trunks bit the side of his neck, and began thrusting into him at the same time, Goten felt so overwhelmed it was amazing. It was perfection. The pleasure of Trunks' motions in and out of him, the teeth at his neck, Trunks' weight above him, the sheen of sweat breaking out over both their bodies...it was such an intense thing that Goten found himself nearing the edge of what his body could take all too quickly. He cried Trunks' name out for anyone who cared to hear it, splashing the press of flesh between them with his seed.

Trunks gave a groan that seemed to come from the very center of his being, feeling Goten tighten and pull him inward, as if the inside of him never wanted to let him go. He came only a moment later, giving more force to his last thrust than any of the others, and unconsciously, also to his bite. The coppery taste of blood danced over the edge of his tongue, and Goten went limp beneath him. While coming down from the heights of his peak, Trunks pulled himself out of Goten and collapsed to the bed beside him. He managed to keep his eyes open for a few minutes, watching Goten's slowly blink their way back to reality after a short time. Trunks raised his hand to trace over the broken flesh at Goten's neck.

"Do you think you're going to be ok?" he asked, strangely not feeling like he'd done anything to apologize for. Goten turned to face him and smiled lazily. With what looked like a great effort on his part, he reached over to turn off the light, and then rolled onto his side, which put him back in Trunks' arms.

"I will be just fine, Trunks. Will you be ok?" he asked, almost teasing.

"Much better than ok, I think" Trunks grinned in the dark, finally feeling sleep reach for him. His last thought before he went completely down, was to wonder how he could have had sex with the same person twice now, and still not be sure if they had a tail...

Morning was a late and lazy affair, with Trunks not wanting to leave bed until much further into the day than he normally dozed. At first Goten tried to get up, to prepare a morning meal at least, but Trunks pulled him backward under the covers again. With still sleepy smiles on both their faces, they snuggled back together again, drifting in and out of awareness. When Trunks finally opened his eyes a long while later, Goten was purring softly under his touch.

"You must have been very tired, Trunks" Goten said without opening his own yet.

"I guess I was..." Trunks agreed. He was just about to work up the question of whether or not Goten had a tail, when the man in question spoke again.

"Thank you for giving me a room within your house, Trunks. It made me feel very welcome. I will try and think of a good use for it" Goten assured him. Trunks' smile broadened into a grin, beginning to understand now that Goten had no intention of sleeping in a separate bed from him.

"Can I ask you something kind of, personal?" Trunks kissed his shoulder, that being the closest bit of flesh to his lips at the moment. Goten's eyes opened with a few slow blinks, and he nodded.

"Of course you may, Trunks."

"Do you have a tail?" Trunks asked quietly, feeling slightly embarrassed to be wondering that at this juncture.

Goten's cheeks burned with a deep crimson, and he turned his face toward the sheets between them as he answered.

"I... Have only one..." he admitted with a pause, "I am actually rather young, for my kind." Trunks kissed one of Goten's fiery cheeks and nuzzled him, running a hand over his back in a soothing motion. He had to admit, seeing the man blush was a thing of rare beauty, though he hadn't meant to embarrass him.

"It's ok, I'm young for my kind too" he commiserated, "I just wanted to know if it was real, or if I just imagined it, I don't mind, really, I don't."

"You saw?!" Goten lifted his head in clear shock, and a little worry. Trunks stopped himself from sliding his hand down further to examine the claim in more depth as soon as he saw the distraught look on Goten's face.

"Oh, I forgot I'm not really supposed to, am I?" Trunks smiled apologetically. Goten looked down, biting his lip, and then released it, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

"It was that first morning, was it not?" he asked, seeming to have pulled himself together a bit. "I was quite nervous about how you would react in the light of day, and it is harder for me to control when I am in such a state" Goten informed him.

"What do you mean; it comes and goes?" Trunks said, his hand hovering at Goten's hip. He was exercising every bit of restraint he could muster to not grope his lower back, figuring that would be incredibly rude. But on the other hand, he felt a fascination with the issue that wouldn't let him just drop it.

"It is not supposed to... I am to remain in this form at all times while interacting with humans."

"So, it's not there right now then?" Trunks asked, a tiny edge of disappointment creeping into his voice.

"No, I am maintaining myself properly..." Goten caught the tone and the rubbing at his hip though, and gave Trunks a questioning look, "Why do you ask, Trunks?"

"Well, I just … kind of wanted to, touch it..." Trunks whispered, gripping the cheek of Goten's ass firmly when he said the word 'touch'. Goten let out a strangled breath, and began panting ever so slightly under Trunks' treatment.

"That... That is highly irregular, Trunks..." he said, looking up at him now from under hesitant lashes.

"I promise I won't tell" Trunks smiled at him, intending with every fiber of his will to keep that promise. Goten's blush deepened until a little spot of concentrated red graced each cheekbone, and he looked down at the length of his body, as if studying what to do. Finally he looked back up to Trunks, but then buried his head in his shoulder right away.

"Alright, you may touch it, Trunks" Goten told him, his voice wavering. Trunks kissed his face, and then slid his hand toward the base of Goten's spine. When he got there, his fingers brushed against silky soft fur, and Goten drew in a sharp breath against him.

"_Gentle_" Goten whispered as a pleading command, and Trunks nodded right away. He let just his finger tips smooth softly over the appendage as he said,

"Of course, I don't want to hurt you." Trunks could feel how much tension was in Goten's body from this act, so he didn't push it, and simply pet him in slow deliberate motions. Eventually Goten relaxed against him, and Trunks was beyond pleased to hear the return of the tiny little rumble in Goten's chest from earlier. He could have lain there all day just stroking him and holding him close, but eventually both their stomachs began to do some rumbling of their own.

"Are you satisfied now, Trunks?" Goten asked with a nearly playful tone in his voice this time.

"Almost... Would it be ok if I really saw it, you know, the whole thing? Then we'll eat, I promise" Trunks assured him, using his feet to tug a little bit at the blanket, pulling it down a few teasing inches. Goten gave half a sigh and pulled away from his chest.

"I suppose... Since it has already gone this far..." Instead of pulling or pushing at the covers though, he sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed to get out, all in one smooth motion. His tail moved out from under the covers, and it's momentum carried over as a flick near Trunks' face while Goten looked backward over his shoulder at him.

"And what do you think, now that you have seen?" Goten asked, arching his back as he teased Trunks by keeping the tip of it just out of his reach. Trunks withdrew his hand and gave Goten a knowing grin of his own.

"Beautiful" he said immediately, looking Goten in the eye.

"I am glad you think so" Goten said as he gracefully rose to his feet. His tail swished as he walked, and he seemed to be taking a little more time than necessary in making it to the door. "Shall I call for you when the meal is ready, or would you like to take it in your bed?" he asked sweetly from the doorway, throwing the words over his shoulder yet again to keep his backside in Trunks' full view.

"No no, it's ok, I'm coming. I'll help you" Trunks said, his trance suddenly breaking. He tried not to scramble to the door.

"There is no need for that, Trunks. Would you want me to try and help you in a board meeting?" Goten faced him as he approached.

"Um... Yes, actually. Can you?" Trunks furrowed his brow and tilted his head, wondering just how far Goten's powers extended. That answer made Goten's face soften with an almost radiant glow, and he laughed out loud, placing a hand on Trunks' stomach as he did.

"That was completely adorable, Trunks Briefs" Goten said as he raised up and placed a quick kiss on Trunks' lips. The look on Trunks' face was thoughtful though as he pulled away.

"You did mention before... 'Taking care' of the, uh, situation, I find myself in... I guess it's going to be by some other means then?" he asked sort of hesitantly. He didn't want to ruin the mood, but it was a rather pressing issue for him.

"Do not worry, Trunks. I have my ways of getting through to people" Goten nodded, "I will begin on easing your troubles this very night."

Trunks stepped forward and kissed Goten deeply in gratitude. He wouldn't say that he was in love with Goten, _per se_...but the two of them just seemed to respond to each other's physical signals more so than in any 'relationship' Trunks had ever been in. Kissing him felt like the right thing to do to express how thankful he was, and part of him knew Goten would understand his actions perfectly. Trunks enjoyed the moment, but suddenly a thought crossed his mind as their lips parted. He could fall for him.

Instead of dwelling on it, he put his arm around Goten's waist and lead him into the kitchen. He hoped he really could work some magic, because Trunks had next to nothing left in it...though he supposed Goten wouldn't complain if their meal turned out to be only rice, just this once.

The rest of the day flew by after that, especially since there was so little left of it. Trunks took Goten out to the super market, which was an adventure in and of itself. He didn't think he'd ever seen his refrigerator or cupboards so full. It had been partly, or mostly, his own fault though. Every time Goten saw something he liked, or that he thought looked good, or that he thought looked strange but Trunks knew was good, Trunks threw it into the cart. They ended up with two by the time they'd gone up and down every isle. At least they wouldn't have to go again for a while. Trunks figured they had enough food to last a month, but he wasn't complaining. Seeing the happy light in Goten's eyes while he explored the store was more than worth it.

Dinner that night was a feast that Trunks had not been expecting. Goten knew much more than just 'the basics' when it came to cooking, and Trunks had a feeling he may end up putting on a few pounds if he wasn't careful. He also had a feeling he would be eating a lot of tofu from here on out as well, so maybe it would balance out... After dinner they were surprisingly tired, probably from the shopping, and didn't do much of anything until it was time for bed.

Goten followed Trunks with a yawn right into his room, stripping down to nothing again and curling up beside him. Trunks moved to hold him in his arms, but before either of them had a chance to become too aroused by their proximity, Goten took Trunks' face in his hands. He placed a kiss over each of his eyelids, the first of which had Trunks beginning to nod off already.

"Sleep..." Goten said gently in between the touches of his lips, "Sleep now." Trunks' body slowly relaxed and sank down to rest comfortably against the sheets. Goten kissed his face a few more times, just because, then he let him go and lay down himself. Making sure no part of them touched for the moment, he closed his eyes and began the sending of a rather portentous dream to the man in charge of making Trunks' life difficult.

In a plush mansion on a sprawling estate, a middling going on elderly aged man lay tossing and turning in his bed. In his visions, fours of crows and rats stalked his every move, hissing and cawing at him. He ran down paths only to find himself perpetually at a crossroads, cursing death under his breath. And then there was the suited man that appeared in the distance. An unmistakeable man, with that head of lavender colored hair. When he tried to head towards the CEO of Capsule Corp, bared teeth and angry eyes gleamed out at him from the shadows. An all black fox the size of a lion sprung onto the path between them, growling angrily.

Faltering, the man tried to take a step away, only to trip and land on his back. He watched in horror as the fox opened it's mouth, and 42 skittering black beetles poured from it's maw. The swarm flew toward him and he batted at them with his hands, thought it was completely ineffectual. Then as quickly as they had appeared, the buzzing attackers were gone. He looked around, confused, and found that the fox in front of him had grown to the size of a house now, and was still getting larger. His eyes wide with fear, he did his best to crawl backward without taking his sight off the monstrous creature.

Then suddenly the entire fox dissolved into a black mist, leaving a solitary figure standing in the pathway before him. Dressed in a pure white kimono, the black haired apparition turned toward him, not a hair or fold of fabric moving out of place as he did. A cold sweat broke out over the old man's body as the figure's mouth opened.

"Consider this a warning. Stay away from Trunks Briefs, or you will suffer from the consequences. He is a favored one, and to pursue this will bring about your ruin" a voice spoke calmly and clearly to him. Strangely, it seemed almost, detached, from it's speaker... Suddenly the young man in white lunged toward him, the transformation to a vicious beast accomplished in the air as he hurdled forward. Instead of claws ripping into him though, his dream ended, and the man woke up with a shout.

His guards rushed into the room, but there was nothing they could do against such a thing as a nightmare. After dismissing the extra people from his sleeping chambers, the shaken man tried to return to rest, but it was hard to ignore such a strange and pointed incident. Trunks Briefs... There was a rich company and deep pockets accompanying that risk... Should he really base a decision made in the real world off of things imagined in a dream?... He certainly felt hesitant about escalating things with the CEO too quickly now, but the call of money to a crooked man is like a siren's. By the time he woke the next morning, he had talked himself out of feeling overly concerned, though, he couldn't completely push away the nagging feeling in his chest.

For Goten's part, he could only send the vision and wait to see how things would go. He didn't possess the same connection to all people that he shared with Trunks, allowing more than words to pass between them. When he was finished delivering his warning, he sighed, hoping for the best, and then finally wrapped himself up in Trunks' arms. He had a feeling that the results of his little venture would out themselves soon, and he wanted to be well rested in case he needed to become more 'involved'.

Sunday was spent with more shopping, this time for clothing, and Trunks found it was a strangely peaceful experience for him. With Goten trying on various hues and patterns, it seemed as if their entire day was spent in a sea of swirling fabric. His need to ask about the 'style' of garments they would be purchasing was dismissed by Goten immediately heading for the furisodes and kimonos. Trunks watched as Goten's delicate fingers brushed over embroidered patterns of cherry blossoms and rural landscapes, and he found himself developing a new appreciation for the intricate works.

At the end of the day, laden down with bags and boxes, Trunks was thinking about how they were going to fit all this into his car as they left the shop. The food shopping had been a near thing, with Goten holding a bag in his lap as they drove. It was just by chance that he happened to glance to his right as he was finishing arranging the trunk of the car. Goten was already inside the vehicle, and Trunks felt strangely glad for that as he saw a pair of large men exiting a black car a few stalls over from them.

"I hope you didn't go blowing all your money on your new girlfriend" a voice called to him sarcastically, "Or was that _boyfriend_? It's hard to tell from a distance sometimes" the voice laughed at him now. Trunks closed the lid of the trunk decisively and turned to face the men. "But I suppose it doesn't really matter, the boss expects his money no matter what your love life's like" the tone lost it's playfulness rather quickly.

"I know how it works. Have you come here to tell me something, or is this just plain old harassment?" Trunks said in an even clip. He didn't want to show fear, and he didn't want Goten to be put in danger, so he tried to stay calm and get to the point. Treat it like a business transaction... Right.

"We just wanted to remind you the next drop is tomorrow, that's all...and that the amount has been _adjusted_" the man who was doing all the talking reached into the breast pocket of his suit as he delivered the news, and Trunks tried not to flinch. He pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to Trunks, who begrudgingly took it. He looked them both over as he unfolded it, and then glanced down at what was written there.

"Are you serious?" Trunks said, frowning at the large increase, "How often do you foresee these kinds of _adjustments_ happening?"

"No way to predict these kinds of things I'm afraid, just the cost of doing business. It's a long tow back to Kyoto... Plus the car was totaled by that wild boar" the man explained matter of factly.

"You're charging me for your driver hitting an animal in the road? Don't you guys have insuran- … never mind" Trunks crumpled up the new figure and thrust it into his pocket. "Are we done here?" he asked a bit more gruffly than he had planned. Not that there was any rhyme or reason to extortion, but this was just so unfair that it made Trunks' blood boil. That is, until he heard Goten's door open. The man Trunks had been talking to had nodded his head in answer to the last question, so Trunks turned and headed for the passenger side of his vehicle. He stopped the door from opening all the way, or Goten from getting out.

"It's ok, we're going now, just stay put" he instructed, gently closing the door back on his frowning friend, err, boyfriend, um, something like that... He paid no mind to the snickers coming from the thugs as they walked away, but inside he was fuming as he finally sat down.

"Why would you not let me get involved, Trunks? Is that not what you wanted? For me to fix things?" Goten asked him with a frustrated disposition.

"It is... And it isn't... I mean, I know what kind of people are the kind you shouldn't piss off, and those guys... Well, let's just say they're the kind that if they don't get the reaction they want, they'll _take_ it... I just felt better knowing you were in the car, that's all" Trunks tried to breath deeply, but when he opened his eyes, his grip on the steering wheel was still white knuckled. He let go of it and started the car, figuring it wasn't a good idea to just sit here. As he looked behind him to back out, he noticed the expression on Goten's face had softened quite a bit.

"I can see how your line has continued to draw favor to itself over all these years, Trunks, but you do not need to protect me. I am the one who is here to protect you" Goten said, slipping his hand onto it's now normal place on Trunks' leg.

"Thanks. I just don't want you to get hurt I guess, especially on my account" Trunks sighed and began making his way out of the parking structure.

"They will not lay a hand on me, Trunks, do not fear" Goten reassured him. Inside he snapped with anger that his warning had gone so unheeded. Perhaps this would call for a more hands-on approach than Trunks would like, but he was willing to do whatever it would take to ensure Trunks' safety.

That night, back in the plush countryside estate, the leader of the local crime syndicate tossed and turned again in his bed. This time when he woke up though, he was drenched in a cold sweat. When his guards came in to see what the shouting was about, the light of the door made a tiny object on the carpet shine, and the shadow of a fox moved over the wall opposite it. The man's security team, assuming that the leaving of the small onyx statue had to have been accomplished by a person, put the house on immediate lock down.

Their leader however, staring at the tiny carving on the floor where he had commanded it be left, wasn't so sure. He knew the theme of his dreams of late, and that it was impossible for this statue to have cast that shadow... They were two completely different shapes... Plus the angle would have been all wrong... And now that he thought about it, for the shadow to have moved the way it did, it would had to have been alive. The thought made him shiver and pull his robes tighter. Perhaps a visit to his own ancestors would help keep the demon fox that had apparently targeted him at bay...

Eventually he did let one of the servants (one he didn't care for much) touch and pick up the small leaving, so it could be removed from his bedroom. Otherwise he'd never get any sleep ever again. He still wasn't sure he would be able to tonight. Leftover figments of dreams swam through his head until morning, and he awoke with a start, falling out of bed in his haste to back up. On the pillow next to him when he woke was another fox carving, and he began to wonder if he shouldn't really call off the pursuing of Trunks Briefs...

He'd already sent the guys with the increased demand earlier the day before though, so he would look like an idiot if he suddenly called off everything in the middle of a "payment" drop. Finally taking the warnings seriously, he decided that after this afternoon's transaction, he'd back away from Capsule Corp. Whatever he was dealing with here was obviously powerful, and though it was a lot of money to walk away from, he valued his own skin rather highly as well.

Goten spent most of that first Monday while Trunks was gone at work rearranging his apartment. He needed to do something to keep busy, or he would dwell too much on the "situation". With everything helping the chi of the room flow much more nicely now, and a large dinner prepared and set on the table, Goten waited patiently for Trunks and news of how his day had gone. Sitting in a near meditative state, he rested his mind and body from the days exertions and prepared himself to deal with what he must.

When Trunks finally arrived, he looked a bit sheepish as he opened the door. Goten's eyes landed immediately on the busted lip and torn jacket that he was sporting, and rage burned within him.

"Who did this to you?" Goten demanded right away, pulling him down into a chair so he could tend to the lip first thing.

"Uh... Well, let's just say I kind of lost my cool a bit at the drop point" Trunks admitted with a sigh. He grabbed onto one of Goten's arms while the man was trying to clean him up.

"I'm sorry, it's my own fault. They were just joking, trying to get a rise out of me, and damn if it didn't work. They said something about you...and before I knew it I'd shoved the guy back so hard he landed on his ass. Then the other one punched me while his friend was getting up" Trunks told him, dabbing at his wound gently. "I was actually afraid they were going to really come at me after that, but the guy who got up pulled a gun, and then the other one switched to trying to convince him it wasn't a good idea to shoot the CEO of Capsule Corp in a parking garage..." Trunks ran a hand through his hair and sighed a sigh of deep worry. "At least a car came into the structure just then, and they broke off, probably not wanting any witnesses..." Trunks pulled Goten down into his lap and held onto him tightly. He hated this trapped feeling. Not just for himself, but now that Goten was with him, he was beginning to fear for his life as well. Goten began to run his fingers through Trunks' hair, soothing him and murmuring in his ear.

"Do not fear, I will set things straight. For now, let us eat and rest. We are safe here, Trunks ... When one hunts, sometimes blood must be shed" Goten said that last piece almost to himself, as if reinforcing his purpose. He got up off Trunks' lap slowly, kissing him with care and reassurance. Then he piled his bowl high with rice and began placing several smaller dishes around it, filled with various meats and vegetables, telling him to eat up. He ate well himself, half to reassure Trunks that everything was going to be fine and half because he knew he would need all his faculties tonight. He didn't want hunger to plague him in the later hours.

He had planned to gently send Trunks under to a blissful sleep while he accomplished his task, but he found himself being pulled into a passionate kiss in the doorway of the bedroom. Trunks delved into his mouth while arms trapped Goten against the door frame. Pressing the whole length of his body to the slightly shorter man's, Trunks kept him pinned like that while his lips moved over to Goten's ear.

"You're planning something reckless, aren't you?..." he said more as a statement than a true question, "Please, I know you're powerful and not of this world and that this is your 'job', but please, please be careful." Trunks pulled their faces apart just enough so that Goten could see the imploring look in his eyes. Then he made sure they were still held snugly together as he backed Goten toward the bed.

"Will it hinder your plans, if I make love to you first?" he asked calmly, trying not to let it show how much the thought of Goten getting hurt, or possibly not coming back, unsettled him.

"It will not be of any detriment...and do not worry, Trunks, I am always careful " Goten confessed, his breathing already quickening. He figured it was best to not elaborate on his plans, for Trunks' sake, and let his clothing be removed piece by piece under skilled fingers. Trunks kissed and bit at his neck and lips, trailing caresses as items were let to fall to the ground. Goten was so lost in the feel of being revered so greatly that he forgot about undressing Trunks. He blushed when he was laid back, and then Trunks began removing his tie and jacket himself. It certainly was a nice show though, the ripple of Trunks' muscular body under that suit as he took it off. Goten thought he would crawl up to him now that he was naked as well, but Trunks surprised him by kissing the tops of his feet, and then slowly working his way up his ankles, and then inner thighs.

Goten was moaning and gasping by the time Trunks made it to his most delicate regions. He'd never received a blow job before, but the sensation proved enough to completely distract him from the gentle stretching of Trunk's fingers inside his body. That was, until Trunks began deliberately flicking over and over that spot deep within him, and making Goten's hips want to rise off the bed. He groaned loudly and put his hand in Trunks' hair, gently pulling him off of his straining member before he could cum.

"I would much rather you be properly buried within me when I cum, Trunks" Goten whispered as his lover moved into position and came up for a kiss.

"You don't mind if I kiss you like this, do you?" he asked with their lips millimeters apart. Goten sealed the distance between them in response, not minding the taste of himself on Trunks' lips. The path into him was smooth and pleasurable thanks to Trunks' careful attention, and seeing how much Goten enjoyed it, Trunks began moving right away. Their bodies quickly worked up a sheen of sweat with the heat of their exertions. Sheets were pushed and pillows alike fell victim to landing on the floor in the middle of their passion. When Trunks felt Goten's body begin to tighten around him in climax, his thrusts took on an almost desperate nature.

Biting his lip and with brow furrowed, Goten was overtaken with pleasure as Trunks filled him to the brim with each upward motion. While he called out Trunks' name, strong arms wrapped around him, holding him even in the middle of his climax, as if refusing to ever let go. The cry and groan of Trunks' own orgasm was nearly lost to the vocalizations brought out of Goten by such astounding intimacy. He curled himself around Trunks, even after they were done, and they held each other, panting and sweating, with neither wanting to be the first to move.

Finally Goten had to stir, though it was to press closer to Trunks, not away from him. As he tilted his head upward to kiss over Trunks' eyelids, he heard a tired chuckle come from his lover.

"Hey, that's cheating..." Trunks managed before a huge yawn overtook anymore words from him.

"Shhhh... Yes, yes it is" Goten whispered in his ear before he backed away. He paused halfway up though, to run a hand through Trunks' hair, brushing some of his bangs off of his forehead, and studying his now sleeping face. It was no longer just his assignment to protect and bring good fortune to Trunks Briefs, it was now the desire of every fiber of his being. He gave Trunks one last kiss, and then got out of bed.

After a quick shower, he began securing his garments and readying for the nights work while he watched himself in the mirror. If the man in change of targeting Trunks did not change his tune immediately, then after this night his group would have to find themselves a new leader... Determination set in his every feature, Goten closed his eyes and left Trunks' apartment, though for this mission, he didn't use the elevator.

The wind that night was tempestuous and startling with it's force at times. Shadows sped between the swaying branches, and any with a measure of common sense could feel the tension in the air. The entire estate was on edge and alert after the boss found out what had happened with the Briefs 'meeting'. Now this stormless wind had set everyone's nerves on edge. A huge blast, so strong it shook the house itself, felled a tree near the edge of the property, pulling down wires and power poles alike. The main house and all it's outbuildings were left without electricity, and in the sudden darkness, the wind seemed to take on an almost threatening pitch.

In his study, the boss was already taking his evening tea when all this happened, and he barely had time to set his cup down before servants came in to light candles for him. He'd meant to offer a prayer for his own personal safety today, but didn't end up having the time to get around to it. As the candles flickered to life one by one, he was beginning to regret his decision...more than one of them, in fact. He hesitated on the verge of asking one of the servants to stay, or at least to send in one of his guards for some superfluous business, but he couldn't quite admit to himself that he was frightened.

He was sipping at his tea, trying to tell himself he was getting all worked up for nothing, when the flames on all the candles in the room suddenly shot up towards the ceiling. Then as if all of them were snuffed out at once, they extinguished themselves, though a faint glow was left in the room somehow. Frozen to his chair, the crime boss's throat seized up as a bolt of lightening hit the ground outside, illuminating the room in a brilliant display. In between the flickers of light, there was suddenly a person wearing a snow white furisode standing in the center of his study. Even with his back toward him, the boss knew that when that head of jet black hair turned, he would recognize the face it bore.

He was caught between calling for the guards and dropping to his knees, though he wasn't sure either would do him any good now. Goten slowly faced him, revealing eyes flashing with an anger that burned deeper than anything he'd ever felt before, and then charged at him. The terrified boss found all he could do was throw his hands up, his body too paralyzed with supernatural fear to do anything truly effective.

Drawing the small kaiken blade from the folds of his robe with practiced ease, Goten had his prey's arms pinned above his head and the cold metal pressed against his neck in under a heartbeat. Another bolt of lightening pierced the sky, falling not too far from the first, though the light didn't completely disappear after it's strike.

"I told you to leave Trunks Briefs alone" Goten growled, his rage outlined by the flicker of real flames from outside the window. One or both of the phenomenons must have ignited a fire on the estate's grounds when hitting, and now shouts and the sound of men running to and fro could be heard from outside.

"Did I not say it would be your ruin? Now you will lose everything tonight, including your life" Goten pressed down on the blade hard enough that a trickle of blood began forming from the edge of the cut he'd produced.

"Please! No! I beg of you, I didn't order them to rough him up! I was going to call the whole thing off after this drop, I swear it!" the scared babble of a shallow man's begging began filling Goten's ears, and he could barely stand to listen to it, it was so pathetic.

"I do not believe you. You are a liar and a thief. If you had been sincere about it, you would have stopped taking money from him already" Goten said with sound reasoning.

"I'll give it back!" came the terrified squeak from a man barely able to draw breath for the pressure on his throat. That caught Goten's attention. He'd seen plenty of corruption, in humans and spirits alike, and knew that if the man at least did truly value his own life above that of the money, there was a chance. A chance he would take this seriously enough to obey Goten's command.

"You'll give it back?... What makes you think this was ever about the money?" Goten said, his pupils flashing. He wanted to push this man a little further before deciding if it was worth giving him another chance. He really didn't want to have to make another trip like this, but, if Goten simply killed him, then he'd have to start the process all over again with the new leader anyway...

"Yes, all of it, plus... Plus, I'll make a donation in the name of Capsule Corp! Yes! To make up for any disgrace our actions may have, uh, I mean _did_, **did** cause... Just please, please don't kill me!" more begging, though this time with a bargaining edge, ensued from the man's mouth. Goten listened carefully, taking in more than just the man's words as he spoke.

"Fine. You will have one last opportunity to show your devotion to this new course of action, and one week to complete everything you just said. Do not forget, there are no doors, or walls, or implements that can stop one such as me, and I will hold you to this oath bound with blood" Goten withdrew the kaiken from it's position in the man's flesh, and dragged the blade crosswise against his own lips, tasting the blood smeared there by his action.

"There is nowhere in this world or the next that you can hide from me now" he growled again with just as much fierceness. Nodding joyously, the boss thanked him profusely as Goten withdrew the offer of only death. Certainly not going to complain, he then watched as Goten cleaned the off rest of the blade on his lapels before moving to sheath it. The price of a new shirt was nothing compared to the amounts he'd just agreed to anyway.

"This _is_ your second chance, there will be no others" was the last thing Goten said, and then he was gone in a swirl of smoke as a peal of thunder sounded above them. As soon as Goten was gone, the boss ran from his study, fearing the fire outside would not be put down in time. The guards outside his door were confused when he chastised them for not helping with the flames already. They were far more concerned about the line of blood running from his neck. When the boss turned around, there was no more fire outside his window, and all his candles were lit like normal...but the blood remained. He swallowed hard and addressed the gathering group of worried onlookers right then.

"We are breaking off pursuit of Capsule Corp, yeah, that's right, you heard me. No one goes near Trunks Briefs unless they've got a death wish" he said, rubbing at the mark of broken skin across his esophagus. "Turns out the man is 'favored' by powers higher than us regular humans want to, or can, deal with... Anyone who even thinks about going against what I just said will have to answer to me, cause it's my skin on the line if you muscle heads don't do what I'm telling you" he lectured them right there in the hallway, and then told them to spread the word. He couldn't afford anymore 'mix ups' like what had happened in the parking garage, and this time he was going to make sure every member, guard, and errand boy knew of the new arrangement before the night was over.

Goten slipped quietly back into the sheets of Trunks' bed after stripping out of his special outfit, and was surprised when arms reached out for him right away. From the deep breath he took and sigh he let out, Goten knew Trunks wasn't sleeping anymore.

"You should not be awake yet..." he murmured, letting Trunks kiss over his face and then snuggle him close.

"I wanted to wake up when you got back" Trunks whispered in a still sleepy voice, as if that explained everything. Goten smiled and buried his nose a little farther into Trunks' neck, nodding in admission that it was nice to be pulled close like this. Trunks seemed to be drifting off again, now that he could sleep easy, and Goten closed his eyes as well, letting Trunks' heartbeat lull him under. He would wait until morning to deliver the good news, as well as instruct Trunks to let him know if the organization set even a hair out of place when it came to him in the future.

They ended up not having to wait long in getting proof that the boss was taking things seriously this time. Within 24 hours, Trunks received a knock on the door of his office and a case full of money, as well as a formal apology from the men that had gotten rough with him before. He decided he might as well, and counted all of it after they had gone, and found it was indeed the full amount, down to the last yen. Sitting there shaking his head at the swift turn of events, he wanted to call up Goten to let him know right then and there, but realized he hadn't shown him how to work a phone yet... Figuring it was as good a reason as any, he told his secretary he was leaving early and decided to head home to tell Goten face to face instead.

When he got there, he found Goten out on the balcony, asleep, curled up in the sun on one of the lounge chairs. He looked so peaceful and content that Trunks almost didn't want to wake him. He knew Goten would want to hear the news though, so he gently shook his shoulder and called his name.

"Goten... Hey, Goten, wake up..." he said in what he thought was a soft voice. Apparently just the act of being woken from a nap when you were supposed to be alone was quite startling to Goten though... He sat up with a jolt, jumping back in the chair, and a pair of furry fox ears sprung up on his head, laying backwards in the beginnings of a growl. When he saw who it was though, he stopped himself from emitting the threatening sound. The ears however twitched in what seemed a slight embarrassment, then perked up happily as Goten smiled at him. Trunks was having a hard time looking at Goten's face, and not the top of his head as he began speaking with him.

"What are you doing here at this hour?" Goten asked curiously, apparently not aware of his condition. Trunks was instantly fascinated by the soft, fuzzy additions, but he thought it best to take him inside before exploring this situation any further...

"I've got something to show you, come on in" he said with a tip of his head toward the door. As Goten got up from the chair, the loose kimono he was wearing revealed that his tail was showing as well right now. This was turning out to be a fantastic day indeed. Trunks grinned as he opened the sliding glass door for him, letting Goten go through first so he could spend the extra few seconds committing this to memory. Then he showed him the case full of money, and received an ecstatic hug as Goten wrapped his arms around his neck. Trunks took the opportunity to pick him up with this position, and 'settle' them both on the couch.

"I can't thank you enough, Goten. It's not even about the money, just the peace of mind, the principle of the thing. I think you know what I mean. It's not like I needed this money _for_ something...in fact, I'm going to give all of it to Fushimi Inari, to show my appreciation" he informed him with a smile. As their arms and hands readjusted to hold each other more comfortably, Trunks kissed Goten firmly, then kissed over his face and toward his neck. Instead of moving down though, he moved up, and gave an oh so gentle kiss to the edge of Goten's surprisingly soft ear.

"Please leave them..." he asked in a whisper as Goten gave a sort of squeak beneath him, realizing what had happened earlier.

"But Trunks..."

"Please?"

Goten was quiet for a moment while his face burned with an embarrassed blush, but he slowly nodded in agreement after a moment.

"You do not mind?... Seeing me like this?" he asked questioningly, finally meeting Trunks' gaze. To Trunks, this was probably the single most adorable thing he had ever seen in his life. Since Goten was special, a black fox, his ears were all black too, and blended perfectly with his hair. They also seemed to respond to Goten's mood independently, almost as if they had a mind of their own, and Trunks even found that adorable too.

"Mind? Of course not. Frankly, they're really cute...and softer than I would have thought... Is it ok if I kind of, touch them?" Trunks asked, giving Goten a hopeful smile. Goten gave him a sigh and a small, 'I should have known' smile back, and nodded.

"Ok... But be very gentle, and do not touch the inside of them" he warned, a bit of sternness filling his eyes with the seriousness of the matter. Trunks swore to obey his instructions, and tentatively began to run his fingertips over the delicately thin skin of Goten's fox ears. After taking a moment to explore, he got a brilliant idea, and began to rub gently at the base of them. When no halt was called by Goten, Trunks began to scratch the same area, and was treated to the fluttering of Goten's eyelids and a soft purr emanating from his chest. Now this was certainly worth coming home early for.

Beginning to nuzzle and kiss at his neck more thoroughly, Trunks soon had Goten melted into a limp puddle beneath him. The only reason he knew he hadn't fallen back asleep was that Goten would sigh his name every once in awhile. Trunks just had to kiss him properly when that happened, and Goten would kiss him back with all the passion his relaxed form could muster. Suddenly Trunks felt the sweeping curl of Goten's tail over his leg, as if coaxing him further, and he knew there was no going back, ever.

"Did you have any plans for this afternoon?" Trunks asked him as he pulled on the tie holding the waist of the kimono.

"If I did, I cannot remember them, so they must not have been important" Goten purred, rubbing his cheek against Trunks'. He found he did have the presence of mind to help him undress this time, and both their clothes fell away in a constant stream of touches and kisses. When Trunks was done stretching him though, he made a request Goten had not been expecting. With his cheeks flushed and heart pounding, Goten nodded and slowly turned to his stomach on the couch, raising up on all fours for him. Trunks' hands soothed and petted him as he did, and he sighed contently when the wonderful views of Goten's tail and ears both came into play at once.

The angle Trunks hit inside him was very different in this position, and Goten let out a moan, pushing his hips back farther toward him as Trunks slid home. His head thrown back, Trunks soaked in the feel of Goten's heat around him and the soft rubbing of his tail against his hip.

"Truuuuunks..." Goten whined above the noise of his purr, starting to move over his lover's length himself since he wasn't getting what he wanted. Trunks had half a mind to let him keep at it, it felt so good, but he knew getting to push himself into that tight heat as fast and as hard as he could was what they both really needed. He put one hand on Goten's hip, and the other in his hair, being very careful not to grab his ears, and then thrust into him with the force they both had been waiting for. Goten gave a thankful cry, and his back arched as Trunks aimed for the very center of him again and again.

Goten panted and moaned loudly, gripping the cushion of the couch for dear life while pleasure spiked with every inward motion and then coursed through the rest of his body afterward. He knew he was close, he could feel every muscle trembling on the edge of release, when Trunks circled his fingers around his tail and stroked him in one long motion down the length of it. Neither of them really had any idea that the petting in the middle of sex like this would produce such an effect, but they would certainly remember it from now on. Goten came so hard that it felt like his entire body twisted into one giant ball of pleasure, and he cried Trunks' name so loud it was nearly a scream.

Luck really did favor Trunks Briefs, because when he heard that sound come out of Goten, he would have assumed he hurt him somehow on accident if he hadn't been reaching around to stroke him at the same time. Cum covered his hand in spurt after spurt, and with a pleased chuckle he went back to holding Goten's hips, to keep him steady as he came himself. The pulsing squeeze of Goten's body around him when he came like that was intense, and though Trunks had intended to take up an entire afternoon with this lovemaking, he couldn't deny their bodies' responses to each other. The loving caress of a tail swept and rubbed over Trunks' lower back as he emptied himself into Goten's willing form. Trunks called out his name in return, and when they both finally collapsed, it was a long time before he would let go of Goten so they could shower.

"Now I wish I had a tail" he teased Goten as they finally peeled themselves off of the couch. More like Trunks got up and pulled Goten's still recovering body up with him.

"I am not sure I can stand long enough for a shower just yet, Trunks..." Goten said from his wobbly position, holding onto Trunks' shoulder. Deciding that was his cue, Trunks swept Goten's legs out from under him and he was suddenly in Trunks' arms before he could finish his sentence. Goten blinked at him with a startled look on his face, but then smiled.

"We'll just have ourselves a bath then, no problem" Trunks began heading for the bathroom.

"You do realize I will have to 'get a hold' of myself properly before we get in the water. Very few humans find the smell of wet fur appealing" Goten informed him, letting his tail swish around Trunks' waist a few last times.

"Hmm... I guess that's ok. I'll just have to find a way to keep startling you when I want to sneak a peek then" Trunks winked. Goten's blush was deep and immediate, just as Trunks had been hoping. He couldn't ever remember feeling this happy or content before in his life, except for maybe when he was a little kid, but that wasn't the same. While he and Goten bathed, he was already planning their next trip to Fushimi Inari in the back of his mind. He wasn't sure there was any amount of money or show of respect that could ever equate to the level of thankfulness he had at being given Goten, but he was sure going to try.

Between the amount Trunks had been extorted for, and the donation made by the crime boss in Capsule Corp.'s name, it was quite a sizable amount Fushimi Inari received. Another torii was being placed in honor of the company's thoughtfulness, and Trunks had the date marked on his calendar weeks in advance. He counted off the days almost like a child to his birthday, he was so excited to take Goten back there for the first time. He couldn't tell you why, but the two of them going together somehow seemed significant.

Since Trunks had time to plan this trip, he and Goten flew in the corporate jet, making their journey only minutes instead of hours to get to Kyoto. They were both dressed their best for their first viewing of the new torii, Trunks in his finest suit, and Goten in a deep red furisode that made his presence, his entire existence, seem ethereal.

Together they had prepared a batch of Inari-zushi ahead of time to give as offering, and Trunks carried it under his arm while holding Goten's in the other as they exited the plane. A driver took them from the landing strip to the actual base of the mountain, and Trunks could see Goten's eyes shine brighter and brighter the closer they got to his 'home'. Trunks really hoped he considered his life with him in the city to be permanent, that Goten felt the penthouse was home too, but he didn't want to bring up the subject right at this moment. Besides, you never forget were you've come from; it didn't mean anything about his life with Trunks that Goten was so happy to see the shrine again.

They cleaned themselves with the provided water, and made their way through the crowd of people also paying their respects. Bells could be heard from all directions, going off with no rhythm or schedule as people offered their prayers. Trunks' family shrine was actually first along the route, so they broke from the main path to enter there and leave the food. Many minutes were spent as Trunks wholeheartedly thanked the spirits responsible for his meeting Goten for the first time in this same place.

The continuance of their journey kept bringing back memories as well, their race through the paths and woods, the eventful night they shared somewhere up on that hill. Goten could probably find the spot again for him if he asked, but that wasn't what they'd come here for. Trunks could finally see the end of the tunnel, which would be the same as the placement of the newest torii, and he hurried his step. Goten just smiled and kept his arm securely through Trunks' the entire time. As if Trunks would have let him go...

The shrine in general was only moderately populated today, fairly full, but not uncomfortably so. When they finally got to the torii, there were a few people around, but it wasn't crowded. Only one elderly couple was left milling about by the time Trunks and Goten were done admiring the tunnels' newest addition. Even though they were only relatively alone, Trunks thought, 'well, why not?', and pulled Goten in for a kiss underneath the edge of the structure. It was a luxurious kiss, in which Trunks couldn't seem to make himself hold back.

"You're going to stay with me, aren't you?" the lavender haired business man suddenly found himself asking while he held onto Goten tightly. He hadn't even opened his eyes from the kiss yet, it just came off his lips like he'd been suppressing some sort of vague fear for longer than he wanted to admit. When he did peek out of them, Goten was beaming at him with a soft smile, the one he loved that had no mischief in it, the one that was just pure.

"I am not leaving you Trunks, have no doubt of that. With you is the only place I want to be. Besides, did no one ever tell you, these contracts are for life?" Goten teased him gently.

"Who would have told me that?" Trunks' face broke into a wide grin as he took in Goten's words, and he pulled their waists more closely together, so they were holding each other snugly.

"Hmm, that is true, I guess your grandmother would not really have had cause to bring up such a thing" Goten mused.

"My grandmother? How would she have know something like that? What are you saying?" Trunks questioned him, quite intent on the answer.

"Well, your grandmother's mother was like me, Trunks... Did you not know that?" Goten informed and questioned him, tilting his head to the side just the slightest bit. Trunks was dumbfounded for a moment, but did manage to close his mouth before any bugs could fly into it.

"You know, that actually does explain a lot..." he muttered, shaking his head as he began to believe it.

"Though we will not be having any offspring, I do intend to grow old with you, Trunks Briefs" Goten reminded him, kissing his mouth gently.

"Good, I'm glad … Because, well, I love you, Goten" Trunks both realized and admitted right there.

"I love you as well, Trunks" Goten blushed and sought Trunks' lips again. As the two of them shared a deeper kiss there under the torii, the sky above them began to open. Though there was still full sunlight out, the entire hillside began to be sprinkled with rain. Eventually Trunks and Goten noticed when the sprinkles turned into more of a shower, and Goten grinned, holding his face up toward the rain while Trunks used his hand to catch the sun sparkling droplets. Then he noticed the old woman staring at them with wide eyes, and he could have sworn he saw her mouth the word "kitsune". He just threw her a wink and kissed Goten again for good measure, knowing the bond they shared was stronger than anything else could ever be.

The End


End file.
